


银诞红烧肉(战争零)

by shenshengdeshiwu



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenshengdeshiwu/pseuds/shenshengdeshiwu





	银诞红烧肉(战争零)

"啊啊烦死了"土方一边向前方的黑影追赶过去一边焦躁地想着，"可恶这样下去会来不及的...已经跟那混蛋约好了..."。

明天是银时的生日，但明天银时会跟歌舞伎町的朋友们一起庆祝，所以他们说好今天晚上土方过去单独陪他庆生。

原本今天难得没什么工作，该处理的公文土方前两天都找时间拼着批完了，打算完成今天的例行巡逻任务后就下班去找银时。土方难得连礼物都准备好了，虽然他现在仍十分纠结到底该不该送出去就是了。

然而就在他快下班的时候，松平大叔突然指示真选组去帮忙寻找白痴王子又用丢的外星宠物。土方带着队员们把江户翻来覆去一个多小时天都变黑了才好不容易才找到了那个颜色形状都极其诡异的奇葩宠物，但那个宠物体积很小，移动的速度又飞快，甚至会空中变换方向，把真选组的组员耍得团团转，一堆人在飞扑抓捕时撞成一团。

土方直接从挡路的组员尸体(?)上飞快踏过，努力追赶前方的影子。碰！在他经过一个小巷口的时候土方突然被一团重物扑倒在地，巨大的冲击力让土方疼痛不已，眼睛瞄到身上的银色卷毛，土方用力推开压在身上的人，生气的大吼"混蛋快滚开啊！要不见了啊！"

身上的人一边用劲压制他，一边笑道"多串别急嘛，没事没事的"

眼看影子就要消失在视野的尽头，土方愤怒地大吼"不急你妹啊，你这混蛋知道那东西多会藏吗？还不快滚开！"

"呜呜呜今天明明是这么重要的日子，多串君居然还叫阿银滚，始乱终弃、拔屌无情..."

"重要的日子是明天不是今天好吗..."，土方眼见目标真的离开了视野，知道现在追过去也没用了，放弃的摊回地上，一边忿忿地想着到底他是为了谁才那么拼命想早点捉到目标的啊，这个王八蛋毁了他努力这么久的成果还在这边说这些混帐话，现在看来要重新来过，至少得加班到深夜了，不能陪他也是这家伙活该

"哎呀今天多串君要陪阿银我过生日当然是今天最重要啦！多串放心啦，阿银已经跟总一郎君说好了，他会负责抓到那个小家伙，好好调教后再送回去给白痴王子的~~"

土方警惕地盯着他"哈，总悟那万年偷懒的混帐抖S会愿意去工作，你这白痴是用什么条件跟他作交易的？你要是敢出卖我我会把你碎尸万段"，不过确实松一口气，既然总悟承诺了那就不用担心这任务了，以那S星王子的能力这件事的确是小case。

"哈哈多串君放心啦~~这次跟你没关系的~阿银我只是给他三张神乐睡觉的照片而已加上阿银我生日他给我特惠啦"，其实另外还有答应帮忙在神乐的醋昆布上加入天人的长兔耳朵药剂，不过这不能说，免得下次想把类似的招数用在土方身上时他会有所警惕。

"什么叫这次跟我没关啊!?其他次也都不准跟我有关!!!"土方一边抱怨一边被银时拉着往万事屋走去。

"欸等等，不先去吃晚餐吗？"快到万事屋土方才回过神来问道。 "哈哈我这就是要吃晚餐呀！"银时把土方拖进屋内，接着到冰箱翻找，"锵锵~~草莓和鲜奶油~~"

"等等，这是甜点的配料吧，就算你是死糖分控也不能只吃这样啊！"

"当然不只这样，嘿嘿"，银时一把将土方推倒在沙发上，"来吧！我亲爱的生日蛋糕君~~~"

(怒！)"谁要当你的生日蛋糕啊，唔"土方说着就要推开银时起身，却被银时吻住，土方犹豫了一下，还是将手臂环上银时的脖颈，认真地回吻回去。虽然不想承认，但土方确实不想推开他，前阵子比较忙，他们已经好几天没好好相处了，而且今天他的确是做好心理准备要好好陪银时过生日的。土方感受着银时吸吮他唇瓣的力道，他主动伸出舌尖和银时交缠，舌头滑过彼此的列齿和口腔内壁，又持续轻触与勾缠，带来麻痒的快感，身体的温度随着唾液的交换上升，两人都不禁加重力道并抚上对方的肩背摸索。

不过，有些事还是绝对不行的！长吻结束，两人都有些喘又衣衫不整了，土方湿着唇瓣用变得低哑的声音强调，"要做可以，但不准给我用草莓和鲜奶油！"

银时看出土方的让步和坚持，叹气哀怨地将草莓和鲜奶油放回桌上，"那你要好好给我吃！"银时用放光的死鱼眼盯着土方。

"刚刚那样还不够吗？""不够，当然不够"银时快速的脱下土方的制服外套和背心，留下衬衫。银时舔舐吸吮着土方的脖颈，留下一连串的红痕，他最喜欢在对方的身上留下痕迹，就像圈好地的雄兽一样骄傲而满足，而只要是在领巾遮得住的地方，土方也都由著他来。虽然他总是故做冷淡地说只是懒得管他，但其实这是他对对方的宠溺和纵容。

银时用牙齿挑开土方前三颗钮扣，舔吻着他胸肌间的凹沟，伸手隔着衬衫揉捻土方的乳尖。土方加剧着喘息，不甘示弱地去拉扯银时的衣服。银时从一侧拉下土方的衬衫，露出他一边的肩膀和乳头。 "啧啧，副长大人真的很擅长把真选组的制服衬衫穿的色气满满呀！""闭嘴！"，稍加欣赏了一下土方色气诱人的模样后，银时用加大的力道去含弄舔吻那刚好露出的乳头，用一只手揉捏另一边，另一只手则握住土方腿间早已经坚硬炽热的分身?动。

土方咬紧牙关不让任何呻吟声泄出，却不禁加剧了喘息。他双手同样探入了银时的衣内去抚摸那令人着迷的匀称肌肉线条。

银时揉捏了一阵后，感受到土方快到极限，便扯下他的裤子，让他肿胀的分身弹了出来。银时低头将之含入口中，用唇舌抚慰服侍，接着缩紧口腔，紧密包覆土方的硬挺后上下规律的吞吐。银时湿热的口腔和滑溜的舌头带给土方极致的快感，土方朦胧的眼中看见银时一头白卷毛在自己身上起伏，心里又羞赧又满足，紧密湿热的包覆和规律的律动将快感层层叠叠堆高，低哑的呻吟从土方的喉间溢出，他双手紧紧掐着银时肩上的肌肉，压出十指的红痕。在银时一个吸允的动作下，土方全身肌肉绷紧，精关失守喷射而出，全射入了银时的嘴里。

\------

银时将精液吐到手上，探手摸到穴口，将精液均匀涂抹在入口，按压揉弄，将穴手嫩肉柔的湿软后慢慢挤入了一根手指。特意剪过指甲的手指在紧缩的穴道内辗转进出，将土方的精液均匀涂抹到肠壁各个角落。带涂抹匀后银时才慢慢塞入第二根手指进入扩张，虽然他早已忍得快疯了，但他仍不想让自己心上的宝贝感到疼痛和不适。两根手指在土方的穴道里弯曲顶弄，银时熟知土方的敏感点，不断刻意蹭过或轻揉捻压，土方才刚进入不应期的分身在前列腺不断被刺激的情况下又微微勃起了。土方一边喘息一边感受着身体里面两只手指来回开合扩张，突然银时又加入了第三根手指，塞满的感觉刺激着土方让他忍不住溢出一两声呻吟，他努力方松着身体，让银时更好的来回进出。

三根手指都能很顺的进出后，银时方才换上自己的坚挺，炽热的硬物慢慢顶开柔嫩的肠肉，"啊...你太大了..."，虽然经过细致的扩张，银时的巨物对于土方的后穴来说仍然过大，无法顺利一插而入，银时只能每顶开一点嫩肉就往回退出一段，来来回回携入更多的滑液，慢慢扩展自己的领地。火烫的温度刺激着土方，紧密的肠肉能完整的感受出银时硬挺的分身在自己身体内的形状，被一吋一吋顶开的感觉令土方骚动麻痒，感觉自己一点一点的慢慢的被对方占有，成为对方的一部份。

终于银时将土方双腿大大打开，将自己完全埋入对方体内，饱足的感觉让双方都舒叹了一口气。土方将头埋在银时的脖颈，紧紧地环抱住银时的背，让双方的上身紧密相贴，感受银时宽厚的肩膀和结实紧致的肌肉带给自己全然安心满足的感觉。

银时只忍了一下就抽插了起来，他握住土方双腿膝窝，将他大腿拉开再压向身体，腾出空间让自己可以大进大出。银时每次进入都让土方觉得自己不能被填得更满了，抽出离开得瞬间又让土方空虚麻痒，这些感觉让土方忍不住将双腿环上银时的腰，催促银时加速，缩短硬物离开通道的时间。银时加速起来，每一下进出都重重磨过土方敏感的点，来回摩擦的快感让土方的分身很快又坚硬起来，顶在两人的腹肌上，在每次律动下被前后摩擦。剧烈的抽插同时两人也激烈的吻着对方，在土方终于要喘不过气来时，银时才放过他，在土方的腰下垫入一个抱枕，抬高土方的臀部和自己的下身紧密相贴，并将他的双腿拉直并起，以和土方的身体呈垂直的角度抱在自己身前，继续快速进出抽插。这样的角度能进入的更深，每每被顶撞到底的感觉让土方快要崩溃，极端的快感让土方放弃再做任何思考，只能紧紧抓住两旁的沙发布料，将头偏到一边埋起，死死压抑自己的呻吟。

剧烈的运动下两人都被汗湿浸透，在土方觉得自己腿部肌肉酸软到不行的时候，银时终于将他的腿放下，不过是放到同一侧，让土方呈现侧躺的姿势，自己继续从他的后面加速进出。这样的角度让土方更为敏感，让他不禁紧紧掐住银时手臂上的肌肉。终于在土方快要达到高潮时银时将他转回正面，让土方能再次抱紧他，土方意识不清的在银时的肩膀上啃咬发泄自己的失控和难耐，在银时几下用力的顶弄下被插射了出来，精液喷洒在银时的胸腹肌肉和土方的制服衬衫上。随着土方的高潮，肠道内的嫩肉一阵紧缩，把银时的硬物紧紧绞紧，银时死死克制才守住精关，没让自己跟着射出来。

两人都在剧烈喘息，土方失神了一会，感受到自己体内仍然坚挺的炽热，愤愤不平的哑声抱怨:"可恶你居然没射"，"哈哈阿银我可是很持久的呢！倒是副长大人这样不行呢，前面都没碰就被阿银我插射了呢！还把自己的制服射的满是精液呢，真是淫荡呢！"土方生气的瞪着他，但他红通又布满汗水的脸和带着未消的情欲的眼只让银时更加兴奋，银时一边重新开始小幅度的插送，一边继续说道，"啧啧，要是被其他人看到这件制服变成这副色情的模样会怎么说呢？副长大人以后穿着这件衬衫的时候可要记得它曾经被你弄得这么淫糜呀！"

"你这混蛋！"土方忍着高潮未退又被继续抽送摩擦的敏感怒瞪着他，"你给我等着！我就看你还能撑多久！"将银时往后推离自己，让他坐下后再爬到他的腰上，双膝跪在银时腰部两侧，一手撑着银时的胸肌一手扶着银时的坚硬对准自己的后穴坐下去。

这一下被紧紧包裹的快感让银时喟叹出声，银时看着坐在自己身上露出主掌一切的高傲表情的土方笑道"副长大人现在是要用你的小穴操我吗？""哼看你还能得意多久，可别一下就被我夹的泄出来了！""好好，你来你来"银时微笑着欣赏骄傲的小黑猫撑着身体在自己的身上来回起伏，漂亮的肌肉线条在自主扭动着，汗水划过让那些精实的肌肉更加性感迷人，看得让他腥红的眼颜色变的更加深沉。

土方看着他的微笑就不爽，改跪姿为蹲姿，加快自己身体上下起伏吞吐他的坚硬的速度，并紧缩后穴不断去绞紧体内的炽热。强烈的快感让银时收起嘴角的笑意，眯起双眼。土方满意又骄傲地冲他扬了扬下巴。土方示威的高傲神情令银时着迷，他伸手在土方那些性感的肌肉上游移，满意的看到在他手指划过土方乳尖时土方的身体轻颤了一下。银时忍不住在心里感叹，这个生日过得真得太甜美幸福了。

银时任由土方在他身上起伏了几分钟，收获满满情人性感迷人的风貌和主动提供的快感，在土方终于脚酸稍微停下喘息的时后才握住土方的腰，重新快速向上挺动自己的腰部。主动权再度转移让土方有点不忿，不过蹲着不断起伏又要强忍身体内部抽插的快感确实很累，所以虽然不爽但他并没有异议。银时腰部快速向上顶弄，手则配合的扶着土方的腰带着他起伏，快速的撞击发出啪啪啪的拍打声。

由银时掌控的骑乘姿势让银时的坚挺进到极深的地方，土方重新坚硬起来的分身也被带着快速甩动，强烈的快感加上拍打的声音让土方感到羞耻。还好银时挺动一阵后就翻身重新将土方压在身下。银时磨着土方肠壁上的敏感点重重抽插了好一阵后又将土方翻成跪趴在沙发上的后入姿势。后入的姿势又进得极深，再次带出了啪啪啪的拍打声，土方直感觉要被顶飞出去，被抬高的臀部使的土方的敏感点正对在抽插的角度上，强烈的快感使的土方想逃，察觉他意图的银时将他紧紧压住，更加大力的挺进撞击。

土方坚硬的分身随着撞击在沙发上来回摩擦，被快感弄得胀痛不已。就在土方快要再度受不了攀上颠峰的时候，银时一把握住了土方分身的根部，一边继续挺动一边说道"哎呀呀这样可不行呢，副长大人再射出来的话不会射太多精尽人亡吗？"被堵住的感觉很难受，和后方强烈的快感十分冲突，土方愤怒"混帐快放开啊！" "阿银我这可是为了你好呢" "滚！"

"还是副长大人要认输求我呢？" "谁会认输啊！给我转过来！让我们面对面比谁先射啊！"

银时将土方翻回正面，土方伸手将银时的上半身拉靠近自己，躬身抬头含住银时的乳尖舔弄，一手则揉捻另一边的乳尖，强烈的刺激让银时倒吸了一口气，抱住土方快速抽插，土方一边强忍快感一边收缩肠壁挤压包裹对方。银时强忍着插送了数十下，还是被激得终于射了出来，精液喷射在土方的肠壁上，让他也被刺激的泄了出来。

土方第三次射精得量真得比较少和稀，不过他还是很得意，最后这次是银时比他先射了。土方一边喘气一边露出胜利的神情"这次是我赢了！"

"哼，三比一，副长大人还真好意思说自己赢了啊！"

土方扭头不看他，"我们本来就只有说要比最后一次！"

"好好，算你赢"银时躬身将土方拦腰抱起走向浴室。 "混蛋放我下来！我可以自己走！"土方用力挣扎。熟知他个性的银时知道这时候要顺着毛捋，"我知道你可以自己走，但我想抱你嘛！拜托让我抱你去吧！""哼！白痴！"土方敲了银时一下头，不过只是别过脸而没有再挣扎。

洗好澡后两人回到房间准备就寝，土方犹豫了一下，还是开口说道"你明天找时间来屯所一下，我拿生日礼物给你....都是你今天直接拉我过来我才没能带上..."

"生日礼物？我已经拿到了亲亲多串君给的生日礼物了呀！"

"蛤？我哪有给你，你别说什么我把我自己当生日礼物送你的白痴话！"

"不是啦！是这些啦！"银时拉开自己睡衣衣襟，指着自己胸膛和肩膀上土方留下的吻痕和齿印，"这些可是亲爱的副长大人留给我的爱的痕迹呢！我要去跟总一郎小弟弟炫耀！让他看看副长大人对我激烈与狂放的爱啊！"

碰！土方一脚将银时踢飞，"去死！给我去切腹！炫耀个屁啦！混帐白痴死卷毛！敢给别人看我一定把你砍成渣渣！"

土方躺进被窝"哼，礼物你不要就算了"，银时连忙跟着钻进去，搂住土方"要的要的！我明天一定会去屯所跟副长大人领取的！请务必给我！"

"睡觉！"

"好~~"

".....生日快乐...."(小声)

"我很快乐喔！"

"白痴！"


End file.
